


Feel it Within You, Crimson and Gold

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Highschool Musicals [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dresses, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, based off of Rhythm of the Tambourine, i love my gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: A fic inspired by Rhythm of the Tambourine from the Hunchback of Notre Dame!Marvin's a Junior, Dark's a junior, it's a high school prom.





	Feel it Within You, Crimson and Gold

Marvin ran around the room, frantically getting ready for the party. Anti smirked as he watched Marvin hastily dry his hair. "C'mon Marv, hurry up and get your dress on, you have two more hours before prom starts. I understand ya wanna be early, but we don't have to be an hour early." Marvin just glared at him as he snickered, then threw a brush at Anti. He watched as the other rolled his eyes and started brushing his hair, knowing Marvin wouldn't fix it up unless he did something. 

"Shut up, it's our first prom, I can't go looking like some hoodlum! Hey, have you figured out which mask you're gonna wear? You know I'm wearing that cat one!" Marvin exclaimed as he finished drying his hair, then started getting out his hair and makeup supplies but then suddenly realizing he should put on his outfit first.

Anti laughed as he watched the smaller rush about, undressing as he walked about. "The snake one, it matches me, don't cha think?" Marvin nodded along as he slipped on the dress, turning towards the taller with a pleading look. Anti sighed and stood up, quickly zipping up the back of the dress, although he was careful not to rip anything.

Marvin gave a small twirl and smiled at Anti, liking his choice of pushing his brother towards that black suits with green accents. The lower cut on the dark green undershirt showed off his scar and the gauges paired well with the the ensemble. Marvin had even chosen him some new ones, black snakes with green eyes and diamonds. Luckily, Seán, their adoptive father, was happy to pay for them, even going as far to offer some more expensive pure green ones, but Marvin knew these would suit Anti better. 

A knock in the door forced a startled squeak out of Marvin as he quickly turned towards the door. "Hey boys, you mind if I come in, my stubborn child won't let me help him get ready. So, I was wondering if you two need help." Marvin let out a sigh of relief as he recognized the voice as Seán's friend, Mark. He always talked about his kid, but never mentioned a name or anything. Marvin called for him to come in as he moved into the bathroom to start on his makeup. Mark entered and raised a brow at Anti, who only sighed and shook his head.

"Mark, could you do Anti's hair? I need to figure out what to do with mine. Thanks bro!" Marvin didn't even give Mark anytime to decline as he started doing his own hair, furrowing his eyebrows. An idea popped into his head, "Hey Mark, can you braid? I'll do Anti's if you can do mine." Mark came in with a raised brow yet again, a favorite expression of his, and Marvin continued. "I have this idea, just start braiding."

About an hour later, after many yelps of pain from Marvin and grunts of frustration while Anti sat back and laughed, Marvin had a braided bun in the back of his head, all swirled and sparkling with that one glittery hairspray Anti got him a few weeks ago. Marvin quickly started on his makeup, doing simple gold with red lipstick. Anti even commented on it, advising him against the glitter, his mask was sparkly enough. 

They quickly finished, Mark leaving right after they were done to take his own son to the dance. Marvin hurriedly threw on his own red and gold cat mask, tying it onto his face as Anti put on his own silver snake mask that had green accents. They both exited Marvin's room, Marvin twirling as Seán clapped for them while Robbie giggled, waving his pacifier at the two. 

Marvin hopped into the driver's seat of his van, Anti sliding into the passenger seat. They picked up Harold and Yan from their house, while Bim and King were going to meet them there. Yan was wearing a mix of a grey suit and a dress while Harold wore a light blue suit. Yan was doing couples masks with Bim as a doe and a deer while Harold did an otter. Anti gave a knowing glance as Yan glared at him. 

The group finally arrived at the school, where they were about five minutes after the prom was to start. Already there were tons of teens in the building, Marvin had pulled some strings and gotten a big building that was supposed to be a bar but was abandoned a year after it opened. The group immedietly started getting settled. 

The dancefloor lured Marvin away from his friends, quickly getting into the rather inappropriate songs blasting from the speakers. A few students started to form a circle around him as one more slow song came on, although it slowly became faster. Marvin took a hold of his dark red dress with the sheer arms that had red flowers decorating them and flicked it slightly, turning his hips to do a small spin. The crowd around him cheered as Anti spouted out, "Get it Marv, be the queen we need!" 

Marvin laughed as he danced, genuinely enjoying himself. Pointing out to Harold and John, a kid Marvin thought was gay, but hid it. The kid next to him groaned and probably started bitching about the teen as Marvin flicked his dress again, catching the eye of one kid with a blue wolf mask. 

The kid had on a blue and black wolf mask paired with a dark blue suit, and holy fuck that was hot. Marvin motioned for the figure to come up, and the kid looked around for a second, then rushed over to join the circle. Marvin twirled, letting the black and yellow undercloth mix with the red top part, causing a fire like effect. Marvin shooed the crowd away as some pop song came on, where all the kids got in a line and we're kicking and twirling? This song hurt Marvin's head, he always hated country. 

He led the blue kid off the dancefloor to a secluded corner table where Marv sat down, breathing heavily. "So, who are you?" He asked, tilting his head and removing his mask, which he probably shouldn't do, but nobody cared. The blue kid took off his mask as well, revealing himself to be the class president, flushed a slight red. 

"Dark, Dark Fischbach. Your moves were fantastic, I must admit I was impressed, I had no idea anyone at this school had talented besides being remarkably idiotic or having no common sense." Wait, his last name was Fischbach? Marvin stared in shock at the other for a moment.

"Wait, you're Mark's son? Damn, Mark did pretty good, and how pretty you are," he flirted, standing up and finding he was a few inches shorter than the other. "How about you meet me tomorrow morning at that cute cat themed cafe, nine good?" Dark stuttered out a yes, shaking his head as Marvin looked up at him and raised his brows. 

"Great, see ya later, Darkling!" Marvin said in a sing song voice as he waved his fingers and made his way back to the dance, leaving Dark blushing alone in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaaayyy


End file.
